1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for monitoring the reaction of individuals and collections of individuals to a performance, and also to apparatus for producing performances modified in response to user reactions. Embodiments are particularly relevant to the choice of songs played at an event.
2. Description of Related Art
While the present invention is relevant to monitoring of various types of performance, it has particular relevance to reactions to and automatic generation of dance music. Terms relevant to dance music will therefore be used here—to help the reader to interpret this text, it is to be understood that the term “song” is intended to cover any piece of music that may or may not include a vocal element. It in particular covers dance music which is best characterised by a repetitive beat, but also covers other types of music including rock and pop music. An individual song, is referred to hereinafter as a “track”, whilst a selection of individual songs played one after another in a (usually) continuous sequence is referred to as a “mix”. The term “event” used herein may comprise a dance held in a nightclub or at a private party or function room, or perhaps an outdoor event such as a garden party or festival.
The dance culture is increasing in popularity both in the United Kingdom and overseas. Perhaps the most important element in the success of the dance culture is the DJ—the person who selects the tracks, and the order in which the tracks are played in the mix. In some case the DJ's are becoming as famous as the recording artists themselves. Nightclubs often establish their reputations on the basis of their choice of DJ, and popular DJs often have their own devout following of loyal supporters.
The DJ builds his or her reputation both on their musical taste and as importantly on their ability to change the tracks they are playing in response to the reaction of the crowd. For instance, if a fast tempo record is played and the crowd react favourably the DJ may follow the track with another fast tempo track. If a slow tempo track is played and the DJ sees that a large number of members of the crowd leave the dance floor then the DJ may return to playing fast tempo tracks. Of course, this is a very simplistic view and the DJ needs to rely on an innate ability both to monitor the behaviour of the crowd in order to react to their demand but also to select tracks which directly influence the behaviour of the crowd.
At present, if a person at an event wants to influence the DJ they must leave the dance floor to approach the DJ and ask if they will take requests for tracks. This is possible at smaller events such as a private party or wedding. In larger events this is impractical and the DJ will choose tracks by looking at the overall reaction of a crowd. Only the people nearest the DJ or within line of sight will generally have a real influence. A person who wishes to dance out of sight of the DJ or listen from a part of the event away from the dance floor will therefore have little ability to influence the choice of tracks played.